marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Dean
(formerly) |tv series = Runaways (10 episodes) |actor = Kip Pardue |status = Alive}} Frank Dean is a former movie actor and a member of the Church of Gibborim. Legal father of Karolina, Dean was a member of the PRIDE until he discovered that his wife, Leslie, had an affair with Jonah. He had his memories of PRIDE erased with a serum developed by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. When Jonah returns, Frank begins to remember his lost memories. He ends up joining with Jonah when he was promised the leadership of the Church of Gibborim. Biography Film career Frank Dean had a movie professional career as an actor. He hired Phil as a film agent, becoming one of his first clients. Dean was extremely popular with the female teenage audience at the height of his career.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind He also made some action movies for the Chinese market, having trained martial arts for this job.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Joining the Church of Gibborim Dean married Leslie Ellerh, the daughter of the religious David Ellerh. When Ellerh died, Leslie took over the leadership of the Church of Gibborim. Dean became a member of the church and his celebrity helped the organization to gain notoriety, with him being the the face of the Church's public face. However, Dean's dedication to his wife's church has also made his movie career begin to decrease. Brainwashed by PRIDE Frank joined PRIDE, a group lead by Leslie Dean to sacrifice individuals for Jonah. When Leslie gave birth to a daughter named Karolina, Frank raised her as his own, unaware that she actually was Jonah's biological daughter.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom When Dean witnessed Leslie and Jonah having sex in the meditation room at the Church of Gibborim Executive Offices, his memories of Jonah and PRIDE were erased by a serum created by Dale and Stacey Yorkes, one of the couples who were part of the group. This happened before the first human sacrifice of PRIDE.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis In 2007, Dean attended the funeral of Gene and Alice Hernandez along with Leslie and Karolina.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny End of an Acting Career While Leslie was speaking with followers after a Church of Gibborim ceremony, which Frank attended with Karolina, he left to go meet with Phil outside the Church of Gibborim Executive Offices.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion During the talk, Phil told Frank that he would no longer be his agent as Frank's career had been slowed down, much to Frank's disappointment. Frank returned to his home, where he found Leslie meditating. He joined her and declared that he wanted to be more involved in the Church's activities, claiming to be ready to become an Ultra member. Suspicious about all the time Leslie spent in the Church's offices, Frank attempted to enter her private meditation room. However, he could not open the door and was found by Leslie's assistant Vaughn Kaye, who informed him that he was not allowed to see the room despite being Leslie's husband. Ultra To be added PRIDE Gala To be added Working with Jonah To be added Personality To be added Equipment *'Healing Gloves': Dean wears healing gloves, giving the illusion that he can perform healing miracles. He was able to heal an old man from a near death like state. Relationships Family *Leslie Dean - Wife *Karolina Dean - Legal Daughter *David Ellerh † - Father-in-Law Allies *Phil - Former Agent *Church of Gibborim **Vaughn Kaye **Calvin - Friend **Carl **Aura **Frances *Jonah *Victor Stein Enemies *PRIDE - Brainwashers **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Janet Stein Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Frank and his wife Leslie are Majesdanians criminals and one of the six founding couple of the PRIDE. They were killed by the Gibborim when their ritual for human extinction failed due to the Runaways intervent. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Performers Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:PRIDE Members Category:Brainwashed Characters